Nejiten: Highschool Love
by NarutoShippings
Summary: Neji and Tenten used to be bestfriends until one day in 8th grade Tenten confessed to Neji and he embarrassed her. Will things like being trapped in the schools closet and finding out about parents death bring them back? AU Nejiten
1. Chapter 1

Tente POV

I was still half asleep when I stretched my hand over to turn off the annoying noise of my alarm clock. I got up and put on a normal black t-shirt and a red hoodie along with black wind pants, finishing them off with black converses. Things have been hard for me since mom and dad died, and when I lost my best fried cause of my stupid love confession I couldn't turn to anyone. I headed down the street when I seen my friends.

Sakura Haruno. Pink hair and current boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha, captain of the basketball team. She wore a red tank top and a light pink skirt that reached a little above her knees finishing it with pink flats.

Ino Yamanaka. Long blonde hair and girlfriend to Sai, president of the art club. She wore a v-neck tight purple shirt with short blue jeans shorts and small heeled gold sandals.

Sabaku-no Temari he had dirty blonde hair in four ponytails and is dating Shikamaru Nara, president of the student council. He's lazy but he's a genius with a IQ of 200. She was wearing a black shirt and skinny jeans with some red chucks.

Last not least Hinata Hyuga! Long indigo hair and her boyfriend is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it or not this knuckle head is president of the debate team! She is also the cousin to my ex-bestfriend and still my current crush.

"Hey guys!" I ran quickly over to them. They all turned and smiled.

"Hey Ten!" Temari greeted. Temari was my best friend and like my older sister.

"So, are you ready for our mid terms today?" I asked. I have close to perfect grades keeping me at Konoha High from my scholarship.

"No way I barely payed attention so far this year!" Whined Ino, running a hand through her locks.

"Well maybe if you didn't think about your rude boyfriend Sai all the time you would have a chance." Sakura replied. Sakura was a genius already being asked to go to the best medical college in the country!

"Well sorry our boyfriends can't be hot brooding bastards like Sasuke, forehead!" Ino shot at her.

"What was that Ino-pig?

"G-guys please don't fight." Hinata tried. Thankfully they stopped and we finally made it to school.

"Alright girls good luck on your mid terms!" I cheered. We all went to our respective class rooms. Ino, Sakura and Hinata, along with their boyfriends were a year younger so they had Kakahi sensei, a very pervy teacher. I was in Guy sensei's class along with Lee, a very good childhood friend of mine and i guess you could say Guy sensei's pupil. Neji Hyuga, my ex bestfriend, is also in that class. Temari was in Baki sensei's class along with her brothers Gaara and Kankuro.

I was heading to class when I bumped into someone, and this someone was the last person I wanted to see, Neji.

Neji's POV

The guys were talking about their mid terms. Naruto complained about Kakashi sensei not really teaching and reading that perverted book. Shikamaru stated it was a drag, and Sasuke and Sai didn't seem to care.

"Well later Neji!" Naruto waves as we all left to our classrooms. I was jjst standing in the hall for until someone bumped into me causing the person to fall. I look down to see Tenten. We used to be friends since childhood but when she confessed to me in 8th grade I embarrassed her in front of the whole school. So here we are now, juniors in highschool.

She stood up and brushed off her hoodie and pants and proceeded walking, not bothering to apologize. The only time she ever talks is when I anger her, or make fun of her.

I walked into class and saw her taking her seat by Lee our childhood friend. She was greeting him with her beautiful smile I'm never greeted with anymore.

And now, our day begins.

**Okay, so im going to try and do good on this multi chapter fanfic. I know this is a over used thing but in a way this is practice so review so i can keep getting better!**


	2. Chapter 2

Neji's POV

Guy sensei started teaching and rambling on about youth with Lee cheering him on. If Tenten and I couldn't agree on anything else, it would be that Guy and Lee are to enthusiastic.

"Attention students!" Tsunades voice rang through the intercom. "Archery tryouts are in two days, anyone who wants to tryout report to the gym on Wednesday." The class started mumbling about the tryouts and then the bell rang for lunch.

Tenten's POV

I walked out of Guy sensei's classroom heading to lunch where I quickly spotted my friends eating. I walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey girls!" I greeted cheerily.

"Hey Tenten, where's your lunch?" Ino asked.

"Please tell me you aren't being like pig over here and barley eating!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No, I forgot my lunch money on the counter." I lied. I used most of my money to buy groceries and pay for bills.

"Oh. Tenten I have extra money, I can give you it to get you something to eat." Hinata tried to persuade me.

"It's fine! I can wait until I get home!"

"So Tenten, are you going to try out for archery?" Temari asked me.

"I don't know, maybe."

"What do you mean maybe? Your marksmanship skills are amazing!" Ino bragged.

"Hn. But not as amazing as mine." A cold arrogant voice said from behind. I turned to see Neji.

"You think you're better at archery than me?" I put a scowl on my face.

"I don't think, I know." He replied cooly, arms folded and a smirk adorning his face.

Neji's POV

Of course I knew Tenten was good at archery. I also knew she doesn't like showing it off, it's never been in her personality, unlike me. So of course I provoked her.

I watched her stand up and walk up to me.

"Alright you arrogant Hyuga, I'll see you at tryouts on Wednesday." She said with that determination in her eyes that I love.

"Hn. Alright, see you then." I then walked away. Wait. Did I say I love her eyes? No! Stop it! You rejected her...along with that beautiful smile and her chocolate brown ey-NO!

When I made it home, I heard Hinata-sama talking to one of her friends.

"Thats the 8th time in the last two months Tenten 'forgot' her lunch money." I hear her state. I stop by the door to listen some more.

"I'm worried about her. She's looking almost as thin as Ino."

"HEY!" I heard a loud screech from the phone. I assumed it was Ino.

"Anyways we will ask her about it tomorrow." Hinata then hung up the phone.

I walked to my to my room and shut the door. I had an idea.

Tenten's POV

After school today I went to check the mail. I walked inside and looked through when I came across an envelope with familiar handwriting. I opened it and there was $300! My heart stopped. I looked to find no return address. I looked at the writing again. Who sent me this?

I walked out the back door and grabbed my black bow. I out my targets up and picked up my bow. I put the arrow in and drew the string back. I closed my left eye, aimed and fired. It hit the dead center. I did this a few more times and I knew I'd be ready for tomorrow.

**Gomen. I know i make pretty short chapters! Hopefully as i continue i can make them longer. Be expecting a oneshot coming on the first of March**


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten's POV

It was Wednesday, the day of tryouts and I was excited yet nervous. I had my lucky bow my dad gave me when I eight. Neji was still my friend then.

*Flashback*

I was playing with my kunai my dad gave me from one of his and mom's trips they take for business and I heard a knock on my door.

"Honey, daddy got you something from the weaponry store in the United States."

I quickly ran to open the door and there stood dad with something in his hands behind his back.

"What did you get me daddy?" I asked very excited. He pulls the bow from behind his back and my eyes widen. The bow was black and red, two of my favorite colors!

"Oh daddy thank you so much!" I gave him a big hug and ran outside with the bow.

"How are you supposed to shoot without arrows sunshine?" He came out holding about 10 arrows. I giggled and scratched the back of my head. When I put the arrow in the notch of the bow I pulled the string back getting ready to shoot. I closed my left eye to aim and Iet go of the string, sending the arrow flying towards the center of the target.

"Daddy! Look I did it!" I cheered, a bright smile on me face.

The next day at school I invited Neji to com watch me. Neji had to learn archery because of his clan. Apparently, they are very well known marksman. So I knew he'd come by.

When we got home I showed him my new bow.

"Hn."

"Oh come on Neji!" I whined. "Don't you like it?"

"Looks suitable enough to me. The real question is can you shoot well?" He taunted.

I loaded the arrow in the bow and drew the string back. I aimed then let go of the string sending the arrow into the center of the target. I turned to Neji with a smile. He had a shocked look on his face.

"Tenten, you're very good. It even took me a while to try to hit the center." He confessed.

"What can I say weapons are my specialty!"

*End of Flashback*

I walked into the school and of course Neji is waiting for me at the doors.

"Hn. So you think you can out shoot me?" He asked haughtily.

"I don't think, I know Hyuga." I retorted. I started to walk off when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Good luck." He said into my ear, turning it pink. And with that he walked off.

After Guy's lectures it was thankfully lunch time. I could actually eat today! I headed to the line to grab the burgers and fries that was awaiting for me. After I got my food I walked to the table the others were at.

"Hey girls and guys!" I said. They had their boyfriends sitting by them. And of course the only seat left is by Neji. So I took a seat by him and didn't make eye contact, not after what happened earlier today.

"Hey Tenten, didn't forget your lunch money today?" Sakura asked.

"Nope! But get this, someone sent $300 in the mail to me." I told them shocked.

"What! Sure wish that happened to me,dattebayo!" Naruto yelled. I watched Hinata calm him down.

"So Ten, ready for tryouts?" Temari asked.

"Sure am! I haven't missed my target yet and I don't plan to today!" I stated proudly.

The bell then rang for lunch to be over and we headed back to class.

I felt something hit my head. I look to see a paper ball on my desk. I looked from the direction it came from and it was Kiba. I opened the note to see what it said.

Hey heard you're trying out today, good luck! Also if you make it how about I take you to a victory dinner? My treat.

I turned to look at him and he gave me a hopefull look. I nodded yes towards him and it looked like it made his day.

The bell rang and school was over now it was time for the tryouts. As I was packing my stuff I saw a pale hand take Kiba's note from my desk.

"Hey that's mine!" I tried to grab it back but he held it high out of my reach.

"What's this?" He asked smugly. I saw him read the note and his eyes with from taunting to angry.

Neji's POV

I read the paper and it was Kiba asking her out on a date. My blood boiled and I got angry, but I didn't know why.

"Did you say yes?" I asked darkly. 'Why am I getting so worked up over this?' I thought to myself. I mean I couldn't possibly like her. I told her so three years ago.

"W-what does it matter to you?" She asked angrily. I dropped the paper back on her desk.

"Nothing I won't care about. Go ahead and date whoever you like." I walked off.

Tenten's POV

I felt my heart break a little. I was right he never cared about me. I angrily walked to the gym feeling more determined then ever.

I walked into the gym and Guy sensei greeted me. There was only 10 spots on the team and 30 of us trying out. One girl was very good, her name was Matsuri. Another one who was good who I didn't expect, was Gaara.

After a few more participants it was Neji's turn. He hit the center of the first two tries and on the third the ring out of it.

"Tenten!" I heard my name called. I stepped up and loaded my bow with all three arrows. I saw people looking at me like I was crazy. I imagined my parents were watching.

Mom, dad, I will make you proud. And with that I let the arrows fly to the center.

Thump.

Every arrow was dead center in the target. Everyone had a shocked look on their face. I look over to Neji and gave a arrogant smirk. He crossed his arms and ignored me.

After it was over I seen Kiba waiting for me.

"Kiba? I thought we agreed on Friday?" I asked.

"We did but I knew you would make it so I picked up a gift." He brought out a red rose. I blushed. I felt someone grab my arm.

"We need to talk, now." Neji stated. I turned and gave him a bitter look.

"Excuse us for a second Kiba." I told him.

Neji brought me to the other side of the building.

"What the hell Neji!" I yelled at him.

"

**Haha sorry but I'm leaving you guys with a cliffhanger! At least I made the chapter a little longer! Remember to review so I can get feedback! The next chapter of Nejiten Sd should be up soon and I'm about to make a oneshot collection!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tentens POV

"What is _he _doing here?" Neji angrily asks. I see him gritting his teeth.

"_He _is Kiba, and he's here to congratulate me on making the team. Why? I thought you didn't care who I date." I stated, crossing my arms and turning away from him. There was a pregnant pause.

"I don't." He calmly states.

"Then why did you pull me around the cor-" I was cut off when I felt a pair of lips on mine. I raised my hand and slapped him.

"You don't have the right to touch me." I shook in anger. I felt tears well up. He wasn't supposed to like me. Not after what happened back in Jr. High.

"And he does?" He asks, getting a smidge angry himself.

"He never broke my heart." I mutter with my head hanging down, my bangs covering my face.

"...Just be careful Tenten." With that he walked off. I stood there tears running down my cheeks. That butt. He dosen't have the right, nor will he ever! I dried my eyes and walked back to where Kiba is.

"Hey, so how about a smoothie?" I ask him cheerily. Why be down, Kiba is way nicer than Neji.

_You know you loved that kiss. _A teasing voice in the back of my mind said. The sad thing is that I did.

**Neji POV **

Damn! How could I have done that? She just looked so beautiful, even in anger. I couldn't help but kiss those lush lips. I knew I shouldn't have done it. Worst of all I made her cry. Again! Fine, If she wants to date that playboy dog Kiba then so be it. Why am I angry over this anyway? I already rejected her.

I finally made it to the compound and pulled out the envelope. I put another three hundred dollars in it.

'_Why I'm still doing this for her, I'll never know.' _I think. I then write Tenten's adress and put it in the mail to be sent.

Why has Tenten's family not been getting money? I know they are paid well. I would have to ask Tenten myself, if we ever get on better terms.

**Tenten POV**

I went home after having smoothies with Kiba. I felt so happy and wanted! I walked to the mailbox to check what I had and I was surprise to see a letter from Sound High. That is the highest school anyone could go to, it also pays the students a very we'll amount of money.

I started to read then letter.

_Dear Tenten,_

_Sound High would like to inform you that you qualify to become a student. With your skills in archery, and athletics, you have gained a full scholarship and will be paid 40,000 a semester. Please let us know if you would like to become a student by the end of December._

_From, Sound High._

Wow a full scholarship! And to the best school around! I want to go, but I have so many friends. I guess I'll bring it up to the girls tomorrow and see what they think.

**Alright guys, I'm going to pull a Aquarius Galuxy and update my stories once a week. Gomez about stealing your method Aquarius! Check my profile to see what stories will be updated on what day! Follow fav and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tenten's POv**

I was walking to school the next day when I ran into something that felt like a brick wall. I looked up to see Neji.

_"Oh good, he's always fun to see." _I thought sarcastically. I picked myself up and brushed off my clothes and started to walk off.

"Tenten, wait." Neji grabs my arm and twirls me to face him. I glares at him. I could see him move his eyes around, a habit I knew when he was nervous. But what could he be nervous about?

"I-I apologize for last night, I shouldn't have done it." He struggled with his words. Neji never struggles _or _stutters.

"It's fine." I mutter and try to get away.

"No! It's not." He argues. I look at him confused. "It's also not just about last night. I'm sorry about eighth grade, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry I treat you terribly now." I stand in shock as he keeps going. What he says next wants to make tears come to my eyes.

"I'm sorry I pushed away my best friend and the best thing I ever had." I stare at him in shock. I know I shouldn't forgive him so quickly, but I have been waiting for the day I can hug him again and tell him everything. So I did, and he happily embraced me back.

**Neji's POV**

I can't believe this, she agrees to be my friend again? After everything I did? I felt her hug me and I couldn't help but do the same. Tenten, my friend, crush and best thing that has ever happened to me ever, I won't loose you again.

For the first time in three years we walked to school together without tearing at each other's throats.

I guess it was obvious in school our change because when we walked in everyone gave us strange looks including the guys.

"See you later." I tell her. She happily nods and runs off to find her group.

"So are you and Tenten a item?" Naruto cheekily asks.

"N-No! We're nothing more than friends." I say quickly. I wish we were an item though.

"Hn. Hyuga if I recall back in eight grade you crushed her feelings and hated each other since. What made her come back to you so willingly?" He asks, somewhat suspicious.

"I don't know." I lie. No way I'm telling them I apologized and got all sappy.

**Tentens POV**

I happily walk over to the girls sitting around the halls until class started.

"Hey girls!" I chirp happily.

"Hey Ten, so is it just me or were you and Neji Hyuga walking to school together?" Temari asks.

"You seen right!"

"Wow! So you guys made up after three years? What did he do to get you to agree quickly?" Sakura asks.

"Well he apologized for kissing me last nig-"

"HE KISSDD YOU?" Ino screams.

"Shhhh! Ino I don't need fan girls after me! Anyways he apologized for everything and said I was the best thing he's had." I blush a little recalling what happened.

"I think Hyuga has a little crush on our Tennie!" Ino teases. I blush even more.

"Don't be silly Ino.! He maid that clear that day." I say sadly.

"T-Tenten, you never r-really told us what happened between you and nii-san that day?" Hinata shyly says. I knew that was her non pushy way of asking.

"Well it's about time I told you guys."

_Flashback_

_Today was it! Today is the day I tell my best friend that I love him! I quickly rushed to school in hopes to meet him early. _

_"Neji!" I call out. He turned to see me and kept walking. _

_'__What's up with him?' I thought. _He wouldn't talk to me all day. Finally when it was break time I caught up with him.

"Ummm Neji? Well I uh-"

"Spit it out Tenten." He snapped, which made me even more nervous.

"Neji, I love you." I blush. He didn't say anything or portray any emotion in his eyes. I saw him smirk.

"Hn. You think I love someone like you?" My heart shatters. More people start gathering around. "To be honest I never liked you that much." He says coldly. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I let me bangs cover them so he wouldn't see.

"YOU JERK!" I screamed, punching him on that perfect cheek. The punch sent him to the ground and I quickly ran out of the break area. When I was running I saw a fangirl of Neji's.

"Ha! I knew he'd never like a tomboy like you." She says evilly. She starts to laugh and I just run by her.

_End of flashback_

_"_What a jerk!" Sakura spats. "He needed to do more than just apologize. He needs to serve you hand and foot for that!" I giggle at the thought of Neji being my servant.

"You know this strangely sounds like how you and Sasuke got together Sakura." Temari points out.

"That's true! So Tenten you may have a boyfriend soon." Sakura winks. I blush. They all started to get up and head to their classes.

"Oh, by the way girls." They all stop and look at me. "I have been accepted into Sound High!" They all look at me in shock.

"Wow that's like the best school in the Fire Country!" Temari exclaims.

"Yah, I have to fill in the application and turn it in by the end of December if I want to start next semester. I just don't know if I want to leave you guys." I say a little sad. I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"T-Tenten, don't worry about us if you _want _to go. If you don't that's fine too! We will support you in anyway"Hinata says. I couldn't help but hug her and the other girls joined in.

"Besides it's September! We have three months before you decide." Ino says.

**Yay! A long chapter! So how was it? Leave a review and don't forget to check up on Nejiten SD for a new chapter Monday! Until then see ya later!**


End file.
